The invention relates to a method for transmitting image data from a plurality of cameras in a vehicle. The invention also relates to an apparatus for transmitting image data, Furthermore, the invention relates to a computer program and a computer program product for transmitting image data.
Modern cameras produce greater and greater amounts of data. Furthermore, more and ore cameras are installed in modern vehicles, Greater and greater amounts of data produced by cameras therefore arise in modern vehicles.
The object on which the invention is based is to provide a method and a corresponding apparatus which contributes to efficiently transmitting image data from a plurality of cameras in a vehicle.
The object is achieved by the features of the independent patent claims. Advantageous refinements are indicated in the subclaims.
The invention is distinguished by a method for transmitting image data from a plurality of cameras in a vehicle. Furthermore, the invention is distinguished by a corresponding apparatus for transmitting image data from a plurality of cameras in the vehicle. A set of functions is provided, which set of functions comprises a plurality of functions. The functions each have a requirement for a respective image setting of at least one of the cameras. If a function is activated, a respective image setting is set for at least one of the cameras on the basis of the function. The respective image setting is set on the basis of a respective predefined desired data rate during image data transmission in order to provide the image data from the respective camera for the respective function.
The functions in the set of functions are distinguished, in particular, by the fact that they require image data from at least one of the cameras. Such functions are, for example, lane detection and/or a display of a view predefined by a customer in a parking function and/or object and/or obstacle and/or traffic sign detection.
The respective function is at least indirectly provided with the image data, For example, the image data may also first be preprocessed and the respective function can then be provided with the preprocessed data.
The image setting comprises, for example, a setting of the images per second which are recorded by the respective camera. Alternatively or additionally, the image setting comprises a setting of the color depth and/or a setting of the type of compression and/or compression rate and/or a setting of the resolution. Alternatively or additionally, the image setting comprises, for example, whether only one of a plurality of images from the respective camera is transmitted in a high quality and the other images of the plurality of images are transmitted in a lower quality.
The predefined desired data rate is distinguished, for example, by the fact that it makes it possible to transmit image data which are of such high quality that the requirement of the activated function can be met. Furthermore, the predefined desired data rate is distinguished, in particular, by the fact that it is as low as possible in this case.
This contributes to the image data from the respective camera being transmitted in a very efficient manner since the respective requirement of the respective active function can be met using the image data, but no additional, unnecessary data are transmitted at the same time.
According to one advantageous refinement, the respective image setting of the respective camera is set on the basis of the respective requirement of the function.
Therefore, when setting the image setting, it is taken into account, in particular, whether the function requires, for example, a predefined number of images per second and/or a predefined color depth and/or a predefined setting of the type of compression and/or compression rate and/or a predefined setting of the resolution. This possibly makes it possible to ensure that the functionality of the function is ensured with a data rate which is as low as possible.
According to another advantageous refinement, the respective image setting of the respective camera is set on the basis of a respective dynamically available data rate.
If for example, the camera is connected to a universal bus and/or a universal network, data which do not come from the respective camera and dynamically restrict the available data rate can also be transmitted via the bus and/or the network. For example, it is possible to dynamically restrict the available data rate for a desired audio transmission. By virtue of the fact that the dynamically available data rate is taken into account in the image setting, it is possible to prevent the bus and/or the network from being overloaded, for example.
According to another advantageous refinement, the respective image setting of the respective camera is set on the basis of a respective dynamically available computing capacity.
A computing unit which processes the image data can be used universally, for example, and can therefore have dynamically available computing capacities. By virtue of the fact that the dynamically available computing capacity of the computing unit is taken into account, it is possible to prevent the computing unit from possibly being overloaded.
According to another advantageous refinement, the respective requirement of the plurality of functions for the respective image setting is dynamic.
The respective requirement of the plurality of functions for the respective image setting changes on the basis of a vehicle state, for example. The vehicle state comprises, for example, a steering lock and/or forward travel of the vehicle and/or reverse travel of the vehicle and/or indicating of the vehicle. If the vehicle state changes, a different requirement is possibly imposed on the respective image setting, For example, a higher image quality may be required from a rear camera of the vehicle when engaging the reverse gear and a higher image quality may be required from a camera arranged on a left-hand side of the vehicle when turning left. The change in the respective requirement can be taken into account when setting the respective image setting by means of dynamic requirements.
According to another advantageous refinement, if a function is activated, a respective image setting of a plurality of the cameras is set on the basis of the function, to be precise on the basis of the respective predefined desired data rate during image data transmission in order to provide the image data from the respective camera for the respective function.
For example, it is possible that, although the activated function requires only image data from one of the cameras, very high-resolution images from this camera are required fur this purpose. If some of the cameras or all cameras are connected to the same bus and/or to the same network in this case, for example, the respective image setting of the remaining cameras or of some of the remaining cameras can be set in such a manner that the respective data rate of the cameras not required for this function is reduced. This reduces a total data rate of the cameras connected to the same bus and/or to the same network, with the result that more bandwidth is in turn available for the camera from which high-resolution images are required.
According to another advantageous refinement, a respective current data rate of the respective camera is determined. The image setting is adapted on the basis of the respective current data rate and on the basis of the respective predefined desired data rate during image data transmission in order to provide the image data from the respective camera for the respective function.
The data rate produced depends greatly on an image to be recorded. In particular, if compressed image data are transmitted, the data rate greatly depends, for example, on how high the frequency of the image to be recorded is and/or on how many different frequencies the image to be recorded has. For this reason, it is possible, for example, for the current data rate to differ greatly from the predefined desired data rate. By virtue of the fact that the current data rate is checked, the image settings can possibly be newly adapted in order to therefore comply with the predefined desired data rate as accurately as possible.
According to another advantageous refinement, a respective current data rate of the respective camera is determined. The image setting of the respective camera is gradually adapted on the basis of the respective current data rate and on the basis of the respective predefined desired data rate during image data transmission in order to provide the image data from the respective camera for the respective function starting from a predefined starting data rate which is lower than the predefined desired data rate.
As already described, the current data rate respectively depends on the image to be recorded. Gradually approaching the predefined desired data rate makes it possible to very reliably avoid the predefined desired data rate being exceeded. This makes it possible to avoid the computing unit and/or the network and/or the bus being overloaded if the current data rate differs greatly from the desired data rate.
According to another advantageous refinement, a weighting is respectively assigned to the functions in the set of functions. If a plurality of functions are activated at the same time, the image setting of the respective camera is set on the basis of the respective weighting.
On account of a technically determined maximum data rate, not all active functions may possibly be accomplished at the same time, for example. A weighting makes it possible to assign a higher weighting to safety-critical functions, in particular, than convenience functions, for example. It is therefore possible to contribute to the safety-critical functions being accomplished earlier than other functions, for example.
According to another aspect, the invention is distinguished by a computer program for transmitting image data, the computer program being designed to carry out the method for transmitting image data from a plurality of cameras in a vehicle or an advantageous refinement of the method in a data processing apparatus.
According to another aspect, the invention is distinguished by a computer program product comprising executable program code, the program code carrying out the method for transmitting image data from a plurality of cameras in a vehicle or an advantageous refinement of the method when executed by a data processing apparatus.
The computer program product comprises, in particular, a medium which can be read by the data processing apparatus and stores the program code.
The invention can be advantageously used, in particular, in a vehicle, for example in a motor vehicle such as an automobile, a truck or a motorcycle. In this case, the vehicle may comprise a corresponding camera arrangement and/or a corresponding apparatus for transmitting image data and/or a corresponding computer program product for transmitting image data.
Exemplary embodiments are explained in more detail below using the schematic drawings, in which:
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.